Winter's Tale
by winterkaguya
Summary: Family, honour, duty comes to every Hyuuga when they marry. A bride for the Hyuuga Prodigy? And how about the groom for the Heiress? Add in a nosey little sister and scheming Hokage, finding their match will prove to be a fun mission to take! NejiHina
1. The Hyuuga Heiress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**A/N: Finally, the fourth series of the Four Seasons of Hinata's Love! Enjoy & dun forget to R&R!! **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 1: THE HYUUGA HEIRESS**

Hiashi sighed.

Looking into his cup of freshly brewed jasmine tea leaves that his eldest child poured for him. Hinata always makes the best teas and knows his preference. But after he tells her the news, will she ever make tea for him, again?

He sighed again.

Looking at his daughter who wore a violet coloured kimono with white lilies embroidered at the hem, Hinata was the embodiment of female beauty and she is a Hyuuga. His daughter. In Hiashi's mind, she may be weak, but she is her mother's daughter.

The shoji door opened and Neji stepped in. Kneeling beside his cousin, Hinata poured him another cup of tea.

Neji looked appreciatively at Hinata and sat with his back ramrod straight. His long brown hair hanging limply behind his back.

Hiashi looked at his nephew whom he came to love as his own son. The son of his late twin brother, Hizashi. In a way, Hiashi felt guilty for letting his brother to die on his behalf, and he knew he could've stopped it, but Hizashi was insistent. It was a brotherly sacrifice and Hiashi knew the bitterness it felt.

Looking at the young man before him. He is so much like himself than his own father. Hiashi couldn't help but laugh at the irony of life itself.

Both Hinata and Neji looked at one another.

_What is wrong with Otou-sama?_ Hinata asked herself.

_Has Uncle gone mad?? _Neji pondered.

Both of them had never seen Hiashi laugh. A smile maybe, but a _laugh_?? This was just so plain weird for them.

Hizashi then set the beautifully handmade porcelain cup down and looked at the two young adults before him.

"Hinata," Hiashi began. "You're almost 18 now and already a grown young woman."

Hinata didn't like where the conversation was going. She knows being a Hyuuga means that one has to be confined by all the rules and laws of the Hyuuga clan. And, being the heiress is the worst of the lot. For all the power in the Hyuuga family clan, the heiress has the least freedom. Like the Branch family who were branded with the cursed seal of the caged bird. For Hinata, the moment she was born, she was already in a cage.

Neji just looked at Hiashi impassively. He too didn't like that tone of voice coming from his uncle. Neji felt sympathetic towards his cousin whom he learned to care after the Chuunin exam incident. In fact, Neji loved his dear cousin when they first met years ago, when Hinata's mother and Neji's father were both alive. But after learning about the death of his father, he hated the fact that he loved his young cousin and took it all out on her.

Hiashi sighed.

"And you too, Neji," Hiashi said again. "In time, we will find you a suitable wife. One who will look after you, and care for you. Bearing you fine offsprings."

Both of them looked very uncomfortable. But, Neji seemed to handle it better than Hinata. He was scowling darkly at Hiashi who calmly ignored him while Hinata was grasping the folds of her kimono on her lap very tightly, trying to control her expression. Neji looked at his cousin, and parted her hands from her kimono gently and held it in his hands.

Hiashi noticed their little exchange, but remained impassive.

Hinata looked at her cousin as Neji's expression was emotionless – as always. She knew her cousin cared a great deal about her, but does not show out in the open. Like her father. She hid a smile.

Neji looked at her. His brows frowned.

Hinata shook her head gently as they both looked at the head of Hyuuga Clan.

This time, Hiashi couldn't help himself but smiled at the exchange between them.

"The Elders have decided that since Hinata will be reaching a marriageable age, it is up the the Council to decide the candidate suitable to be her husband," Hiashi explained.

Hinata's face paled instantly. She gripped Neji's hand in hers.

Neji felt her trembling. He narrowed his eyes to his uncle while holding Hinata's hands.

Hiashi could feel Neji's killer aura and he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Neji was about to say something until Hinata held on to his hand and shook her head. Telling him not to do anything irrational lest Hiashi might activate his seal. But, Hinata knew that Hiashi would never use the seal against his nephew, except for that one time when they were younger and sparred together. That was when Hinata was nine and Neji was ten. Neji at that time still bore a grudge against the Main Family and was attempting to kill Hinata while they sparred until Hiashi felt Neji's killer intent. The effect from that caused Hinata to be hospitalised for severe internal injuries which was brought forward until their Chuunin exam several years ago.

The Chuunin exam several years ago changes a lot of things in Hinata and Neji's life. He became her protector-guardian as well as her confidante. And, she became the most important female in his life. The impact of such damaging internal injuries caused severe repercussions to her heart and lungs. Two most vital organs in her body. And up until today, Neji felt the brunt of guilt hanging over his head and shoulders everytime he sees his cousin trains. After her Jounin exam, Hinata's health problems severely limits her capabilities in combat related missions. Although Hinata may be internally weak, but her ability in managing and handling the Hyuuga's financial matters were not affected. Hinata's quick mind in managing the Hyuuga businesses and assets were highly valued and regarded by many as strategic investment opportunities that benefitted the Hyuuga clan tremendously. Other than that, Hinata's extensive knowledge on medicines and herbs were very well-known throughout of Konoha since she became one of Tsunade's medic apperentice - like Sakura.

"So, it shall be," Hinata bowed her head.

Hiashi sighed.

Neji scowled.

"Neji, when you have children, you will understand my position. And when the time comes, don't say I don't tell you so," Hiashi replied as he got up from his seat and went outside. Leaving the two younger Hyuugas.

"Hinata."

"Neji-niisan."

"I won't allow you to be subjected to such marriage. It is not fair on your part," he turned around to look at her.

Hinata paled slightly as her hands trembled. She had never been this scared before in her life. The last time she was trembling like this was during her mother's funeral. Hinata felt the similar trembling coursing through her body.

"Look at me, Hinata-sama."

Hinata bit her lower lip. "How...how many times I have said, Neji-niisan _not_ to call me by honorific title? We're family."

"That is not the matter now!" Neji slammed his fist on Hiashi's reading table.

Hinata pulled her cousin's hands into hers and with one free hand, gently touching her cousin's cheek. Neji immediately changed expression.

Hinata knew how to calm her cousin down whenever he has his sudden outburst. Gently caressing his cheeks she smiled gently at him, like a mother comforting her child. Neji softened his look. The deep scowl and narrowed brows left his face and was replaced by a sad expression.

"It is alright, Neji-niisan. I know one day, this will happen and it cannot be avoided, but I know I must be...be...strong. For Hanabi, for the clan and for the family."

"You would rather sacrifice your happiness for us?" His tone was cold.

Hinata bit her lower lip. _For many people, Nii-san. _

"I would not allow it!" Neji stood up.

"Neji-niisan! You must...not!"

"Why can't I? I am here to protect you and...and...this...this so-called finding you a husband is...is...preposterous! And Uncle is not doing anything to help you!"

"NO!" Hinata stood up. Looking angrily at her cousin. "My place is with my family. I know Otou-sama had his hands all tied up. I also know you love me dearly." _Only like as a sister._ Hinata mused.

Neji pulled her into his arms. Slowly stroking her long hair. _So soft._ Liking the soft feeling of her hair and the faint smell of lavender clinging to it.

She wrapped her hands around his lithe waist and was fighting hard to hold her tears from coming out.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata murmured. "It is enough if I am to suffer, but I do not want you to suffer more. Once I am head of the clan, no more Branch members will need to suffer for being a Branch member. And when I am head of the clan...there will be no more Main Family and Branch Family."

Neji released her from his hold and looked at his cousin.

"There will be only the Hyuuga Family," she smiled at him.

Neji smiled at her and slowly kissed her softly on the forehead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is it wise?" a blonde woman dressed in a white robe.

"Why is it not?" Hiashi replied as they both turned away from the two young Hyuugas.

"From afar, others will not think of them as siblings," she replied, taking a sip of her sake.

"They are not siblings, and if you ask me, that bodily contact does not imply such sibling relationship either," Hiashi remarked.

"Hmm...how about the Council? I mean the Hyuuga Elders?"

Hiashi looked at her calmly. His expression remained...impassive.

_Such cocky bastard. I don't know why I'm putting up with him._ She thought as her dark brown eyes glittered dangerously at him.

"There will be...discussions. Certain process and procedures to go through. The one chosen to be the husband of our clan's heiress has to be someone able to protect her with suitable qualifications, but most importantly, able to live under the Hyuuga household."

"That would certainly eliminate more than half the male population of Konoha," she smirked.

Hiashi ignored that.

"I have no interest in seeking alliance outside of Hyuuga and at the moment, because her husband will have to marry into the family and not the other way."

"I've always thought you'd wanted Hanabi to be the heiress?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hanabi is a true fighter, but not a leader. I was often blinded by the fact that being a fighter equals to being a strong leader," Hiashi sighed, taking another sip of his sake. "But, Hinata showed that, being physically weak does not mean you cannot be a leader. Both of my daughters are like the moon and the sun...the soft gentle glow of the moon, and the bright glare of the sun."

"How poetic, I have never expected that from you, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi frowned at her.

"Are you here just to mock me?" He demanded.

She smirked again and said, "I was just joking, Hyuuga-sama. Anyways, I am glad you have seen the 'other' side of Hinata before you do something so drastic as many would have expected you to do."

"You mean disowned her? Throw her out of the house? Branded her into the Branch family?" Hiashi looked at her. His pale eyes did not reveal much. "That is a gross common misconception. I am a father and I care deeply about my children, only that...(sigh) they grew up without a mother and I just don't know how to deal with...sensitive...daughters."

She laughed out loud and smack her palm on the table while pointing at him.

Hiashi gave her a murderous look.

"You could've remarried, you know?" she was still laughing. He looked irritated.

"I would not, that would be an insult to Karura's memory."

She smiled and nodded her head. "So, what are you going to do about Hinata? She is my favourite, you know. I do hope you have chosen wisely, coz if you don't and she suffers, I'll make your life a living hell."

Hiashi looked at her. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. She is after all, my daughter and the Hyuuga heiress. She will prevail in my choice."

Tsunade looked at him and smirked, pouring more sake into both their cups as they looked Neji leading Hinata back into her room.

**TBC**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry if it is too short coz I just typed this in and didn't even checked it in time...I was rushing actually...so, hope you'll enjoy...**


	2. Having a Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto...wished I did though... **

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy…sorry for the delay & everything….firstly, those who have read my other fics, would've probably known that I was struck down by dengue fever...for more than a week, and before that, I was busy wif some school stuff...yeah, I'm a tad lazy writing that (school stuff) down either. So, I asks for forgiveness especially this fic...**

**I'd like to thank all of you who had reviewed this fic and liked it….so, this chappie goes to you all….and thanx so much for ur support…..I truly appreciate it & that's how it got me to work on this fic…. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LadyBardock **– thanx for your review LadyBardock!! I do hope you'll update your fics soon as well….I'm dying to read your awesome collections of NejiHina!!

**Aralain** – glad you enjoy it….I hope you'll enjoy this chappie too….

**Hajnalmadar** – yeah, I agree tat Tsunade is a wee bit OOC but it depends in her mood, of coz she haven't been showing her tantrums around Hiashi yet, but I'll get to that!! Thanx for your review!!

**mellyd** – hahahaa….glad you like the conversation between Tsunade and Hiashi

**MidnightStarz** – thanx for ur support and especially on your comment, yeah, I know I have such problem with alternating between present and past tense coz I just typed along and I admit, I was a tad lazy in editing it….but I hoped it did not kill you from reading this fic….I really appreciate ur concern & it helped to know tat someone do care!! So, keep up the good work….

**rockstar1093** – dun worry, I'll continue 'em!! Only tat I just dun meet writer's block all the time when I do this fic….

**disneyrulz23** – thanx for ur support & review!!!

**Kichou **– glad you like this fic….it means a lot to me!!

**MissAna **– ohhh…a million apologies for stopping at just one chapter for your reading pleasures!! Yeah….I know how tortured you are….well, just enjoying torturing everybody at the same time!!

**Ruukii** – awww….I'm so glad ur in love wif my fics!! (hugs) Thanx for your endearing support!!

**Michelle** – thanx for the comment…..your reviews really made my day!!

**dragonstar-dreamer** – here's the update you've been asking for….oh yeah, I uploaded the chapter for Summer Love like you've requested….hoped you liked it…

**MewmewInuSailorHeart** – I'm happy tat you like the story….I'll try to update sooner with the later chapters….

**yinyanglover **– Hahaha…I know….Hiashi shouldn't spy on his child, but what can he do? He's a father….all fathers are naturally worried about their children….especially daughters….its built in them….

**wittyying** – Well, ur just gonna have to check it out in the coming chapters huh??

**totoro42** – hahahahahaha….ur really funny!! It sounds like you need the loo!! Anyways, happy readin' this chappie!!

**Hinata Lovers** – Hmm….yup, Tsunade was being a trifle vague about it huh….well, so do I!! You'll just have to catch up with the fic!!

**hyuuga fan girl** – Me like you like!! Hahahaa….well, I'll try to update as soon as possible & right now, I'm recuperating, but thank goodness I can have my laptop in my hospital room….man…I can live without TV, but I sure as hell can't live without my laptop!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_She smiled and nodded her head. "So, what are you going to do about Hinata? She is my favourite, you know. I do hope you have chosen wisely, coz if you don't and she suffers, I'll make your life a living hell." _

_Hiashi looked at her. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. She is after all, my daughter and the Hyuuga heiress. She will prevail in my choice." _

_Tsunade looked at him and smirked, pouring more sake into both their cups as they looked Neji leading Hinata back into her room. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2: HAVING A BAD DAY **

Neji was pissed. The memories of his uncle talking to Hinata and him a week ago burned deep into the residuals of his mind. Still feeling the fury burning deep within him, Neji concentrated and struck as hard as he could until….

Crrrraaccckkkkk……THHUUDDDD….

Tenten sighed.

Lee sighed.

Gai sighed.

"That's the eigth tree he had decimated today," Tenten said. The three of them sat on the hill overlooking Neji trained on a huge tree that was a hundred times his size fell onto the ground with a loud and thundering thud.

"Sensei, I think you'd better do something before he 'kills' every tree in Konoha," Lee looked at Gai.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't be called Konoha nins anymore by the look of it," Tenten remarked sarcastically.

Gai got up and looked around. "YOSH!! I must do my duty to protect the beautiful greens from the destruction of a youth who is so naively inexperienced in the ways of love!!"

Both Tenten and Lee looked at Gai. Jaw dropped. Eyes bulging out.

_Neji??? In love??? Noooooooo……freeeeeeeeakin' waaaaaayyyyyyyyy!! _Both Tenten and Lee looked at each other and then at Neji.

"Why on earth are you saying that, Gai-sensei? How can Neji be in _love_?? I don't even think _that_ word exist in his dictionary!" Tenten exploded. Lee nodded his head in agreement.

Throughout the years the three of them had been team-mates, Neji has never showed _any_ sign of affection of _any_ degree and levels to _any_ member of the opposite sex. And to hint Neji swinging over to the 'other side' will only invite death.

Gai grinned at his other two clueless students and said, "Aaahhh….such innocent minds! Maybe all of you wouldn't know, but the truth is that….our Neji is in love!!"

Gai looked dreamily away. Lee began to sway. Tenten was twitching.

_There is no way in hell that Neji is in love and us not knowing about it!! Tenten said to herself. _Narrowing her eyes at Neji, Tenten couldn't help but feel a little envious. _But, what if it is true?_ Her chocolate brown eyes looked sad. She always had a super big crush on the Hyuuga male who was her partner since their genin years, and is probably the _only_ guy that never threw her any sexist or sarcastic remark about her fascination with weapons. Neji was always the prim and proper gentleman like all Hyuuga men, but he had taken it a notch up higher compare to the others.

And that attracted Tenten's attention to Neji. But, he never notices her. He never notice the way Tenten look at him and treated him. But Lee did.

"Tenten, what is the matter?" Lee asked.

Tenten sighed and shook her head. "Just feeling a little sleepy." It was half truth. And Lee understood that very well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was on her way back from the market carrying heavy groceries that she tripped on something and anticipating a fall, but…..

She waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

She could feel something grasped her waist and her arms still contained her groceries. She turned around and looked into a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Na..Na…Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. Her face blushed a thousand shade of red.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto scratched his head absently while an arm still around Hinata's waist. "I saw you almost tripped and held on to ya!"

Hinata bowed repeatedly and caused some apples to fall off from her grocery bag.

"Its okay, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave a wide grin. "Here, let me help you." He said, taking one of her grocery bag from her hand.

"A…ano…Naruto-kun…"

"Aahhh….Hinata-chan! Don't you want me to help? I feel like a superhero if you'd let me!"

_Well, you're already my superhero Naruto-kun._ Hinata said to herself. Blushing shyly.

Throughout all the years Hinata have known Naruto, her feelings for him has never changed. Despite many male advances, Hinata just wasn't interested in any one of them. She only cared for Naruto. Her hero. Her idol. Her dream….

Everyone in the whole of Konoha knew the Hyuuga heiress's feelings for the dumb 'blond' kitsune……..except himself. And how Hinata wished she was like other girls. Able to confess their true feelings.

Even if Hinata had showed her true feelings, it might not registered into Naruto's mind. Knowing how dense he was, he was known to possess the attention span of a fly.

"Hinata-sama!!"

Someone shouted out for Hinata. Both Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a fuming Neji stroding angrily towards them. His long dark brown hair hovering like long flowing curtain. Try adding a black cloak, black armour and black helmet, Neji would've resembled Darth Vader to the max!

Both Hinata and Naruto could feel Neji's killer aura. If Hinata were to activate her Byakugan, she would be able to visibly see his aura emanating from his body!

Naruto gulped.

Hinata looked down at her feet. Obviously will be anticipating a scolding from her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, why aren't you at home?" Neji demanded.

"A..ano...Nii-sama," Hinata pointed towards her groceries that Naruto helped to carry.

"Hn." He glared at Naruto.

"Hi...err...Neji," Naruto grinned goofily. Gulping nervously. Everyone in the whole of Konoha knew how brutally sadistic Neji could get when it comes to his 'little' cousin. He took the role of 'bodyguard' pretty seriously. (**A/N: Don't we all know that??**)

"I'll take that," Neji said, taking the groceries from Naruto. "You're dismiss."

It was so typical of Neji since he is Naruto's team captain in the ANBU Elites Corp.

"Nii-san," Hinata murmured, stealing glances back at Naruto who stood right in the middle of the road, looking as though Neji had grown two more heads. Neji started to pull Hinata away when Naruto yelled at Neji.

"Hey Neji! I was just helping Hinata-chan! You don't have to look so grumpy!!"

Neji sneered at Naruto and continued pulling his less-cooperative cousin back to the Hyuuga Complex.

Naruto just stood there looking dumbly at the Hyuuga cousins when somebody slapped him hard on the back.

"Oi Naruto!"

Naruto turned around. His eyes widened and his face broke into a huge grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chop! Chop! Chop!

Hanabi's eyes were looking up and down. Like looking at a yoyo.

"Err…Nee-chan," Hanabi began. Looking slightly nervous. "You don't have to kill the celery, you know. It's already…..dead."

Hinata ignored her sister. She just couldn't handle that much stress since Neji humiliated her in front of her crush. Looking at the dented frying pan lying lazily at the corner of the table, Hinata reached out and chucked it into the bin by the door.

Hanabi snuck out slowly. Fearing her sister would turn to her once she realized that she had run out of vegetables to chop and frying pans to throw.

Turning out slowly, Hanabi met some of the Hyuuga maids. "Now is not a good time to go in," Hanabi whispered to them.

"I knew something was wrong when she told us to go out." A meek looking Hyuuga girl with ponytail said.

"Sheesh…what shall we do now, Hanabi-sama?" Another Hyuuga girl with braids asked.

"I don't know," Hanabi admitted, biting her lower lips until she'd gotten an idea. "Where is Neji-niisan??"

Both girls looked at each other.

"You sure you want to ask Neji-sama to talk to Hinata-sama?" the braided Hyuuga girl asked.

"Of course! Nii-san is the only one who can placate her," Hanabi said as the three of them walked away from the kitchen.

"Ano….Hanabi-sama," the meek looking girl said. "It might not be a good idea."

"What do you mean, Kamoku-chan?" Hanabi asked the shy and meek girl.

"Ano….Hanabi-sama….when Hinata-sama came home, she quarreled with Neji-sama before going into the kitchens," Kamoku replied.

"Huh??" Hanabi looked surprised. She turned to the braided Hyuuga girl.

"It's true, Hanabi-sama." She paused for a moment, looking at Kamoku. "Hinata-sama told us to leave the kitchens as we could hear them argue. Then there was a loud bang."

"We were afraid that something might happen and went to see, only to have Hinata-sama starting to cut the carrots," Kamoku added.

"_Carrots??_" Hanabi echoed. "That explains the bucket full of chopped carrots! I hope she's not serving us vegetarian tonight!"

_Urrgghh….I hate vegetables!! I'm so gonna die without proteins! Meat proteins!!_ Hanabi's dreaded thoughts flooded her mind.

Then Hanabi looked at the two maids. "Alright." She paused. "Kamoku-chan and Kikyou-chan, both of you stay here and be near Onee-chan. I go see what happen to Nii-san."

"Hai, Hanabi-sama!"

Feeling a little curious, little Hanabi walked towards the living quarters of the Central Hyuuga Complex, where only Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji were living. Walking pass the huge sitting hall, Hanabi proceeded to left side of the building – the West Wing. That was where Hinata and Hanabi were staying while Hiashi and Neji stayed at the West Wing.

Stopping before the shouji doors that marked as Neji's room, Hanabi knocked on the wooden panel softly.

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi yelled.

Truth be told, Hanabi was never one of those 'womanly' type. She is her father's true daughter. Hinata was her mother's.

"Go.Away."

Hanabi frowned and then she smirked. She pushed the shouji door aside and stepped into the bedroom.

Neji was hiding under the covers of his futon when his infuriating cousin stepped in.

"Nii-san. What did you do to Hina-neechan?? She's so pissed angry that she has committed first degree murders on helpless carrots and celeries!"

"Go.Away." Neji repeated himself, hiding under the covers.

Hanabi knelt down and pulled the covers away. Her eyes widened in shock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dinnertime: **

Hanabi was laughing. Uproariously that she was on her back and kicking the floor. Her face was red from all the laughing as she recalled them to the Family.

Hiashi sighed. But secretly, he was amused. He knew Hinata wasn't the type to throw her tantrums around, but unfortunately for his Neji, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Incidently, it was Hinata's first day.

Neji was sitting quietly at his usual seat. His expression was that of an irritated bear with a sore paw.

Hanabi could not help herself as she continued to laugh at her cousin. Pointing her finger at him, "Oh!! You didn't see that one coming, din't cha??"

Neji glared at his youngest cousin. Sporting a huge big bluish-black bruise right on his forehead, everyone could see that Neji was hit by something flat. Hanabi deduced that it was the broken frying pan she saw Hinata chucked into the bin.

After Hanabi had laughed her share out. Dinner proceeded at a slower pace because Hinata was confined in her room, experiencing a very unusual stomach cramp.

Standing outside of Hinata's room, Neji knocked gently on the wooden panel.

Knock knock knock.

"Go away!!" Was Hinata's response.

Neji pushed the shouji door aside and stepped in. In his arms was a small bucket of hot water bottle lounging in the hot water which he prepared after dinner. Knowing how much Hinata needs them, he walked slowly towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded.

Everytime when Hinata has her period, her mood changes, so was her attitude. She became more sensitive, vulgar, aggressive and moody. Well, among all the Hyuugas, only Neji has been through all those without a scratch…..until now.

Hinata hitting him on the head with a frying pan was surely the first ever. And Neji intend to make it the last. Ever.

Looking at his cousin lying on her futon, agonizing over the pain that came with her monthly period, Hinata lay crumpled on the bed and brought her knees to her chin. Feeling the worst she had in days.

Neji sat beside her on the futon and raised her arm as he put the hot water bottle right before her cramping and aching muscles.

Hinata sighed in relief.

Neji proceeded to rub some hot ointment on her feet to keep them warm. Hinata didn't move at all. Normally, she would just flinched away and apologized profusely for imposing herself on others. But having stomach cramps and moody disposition, Hinata embraced the warmth and soothing relaxation of her muscles.

Neji smiled a little, looking at his cousin mewling in contentment.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-sama, for upsetting you this afternoon."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her cousin. Dressed in his typically simple grey and black linen haori and hakama, Neji was massaging her feet with one of her herbal balm.

She bit her lower lip. Hinata felt some form of shame swept right over her.

Neji have always been nice and good with her, after the Chuunin exam incident. He took care of her. He cared for her. He helped to train her. He listened to her daily tales with her team, her outings with her sensei, Kurenai and also her growing fondness for the knuckleheaded Naruto. In which he has utter dislike.

Not that he hated Naruto. But he just _don't_ like Naruto being close with Hinata and vice versa. In fact, Neji just doesn't like _any_ male to be _near_ Hinata. Including Kiba and Shino. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but all he knows is that, they all do not hold up to Hinata, and in his eyes, Hinata deserves better. Much better. And that was something that Hinata doesn't understand. How can he expect her to understand when she was always looking at Naruto and not concentrating to be the heiress that she's supposed to be?

Neji sighed.

"Go…gomen, Neji-niisan," Hinata murmured softly. Pulling the hot water bottle closer to her. Embracing the nice warmth that settled the pain in her belly.

Neji paused for a moment. His clear eyes looked at his beloved cousin.

Hinata was wearing a pale lilac silk yukata and her long hair spread on the pillows. The soft glow of scented candles around the room gave a romantic feel to Neji. Hinata didn't realized any of it, only that she has fondness for her own homemade scented candles.

Neji could smell the aromatic scents of lavender and chamomile. Two of Hinata's favourite combination in her aromatic scented candles.

"I…I…know you…you cared for…me," Hinata added, suddenly sitting up on her futon. Looking straight at Neji. "I don't want to be….ungrateful, Nii-san. But, I know you….worry…about me."

Neji continued his ministrations on Hinata's foot.

Hinata continued, "I…I…want you..to know…that you mean the…world to me, Nii-san." Her eyes looked into his when Neji raised his head.

She put out her hand onto his bruised forehead. Hinata could feel a tear slipped down her cheek when she gently touched the outline of his big bruise. Feeling guilty for hitting her cousin with a frying pan, Hinata blushed slightly as her fingers slowly moved towards his strong cheek bones. Her fingers nearly touched his

_Gomen._ Her heart whispered.

Neji's eyes stared into hers. He held her wrist in his hand. Both their hearts were beating like crazy. The contact between them was so thick that they felt enveloped by it.

"Don't." His voice was hoarse and thick. His eyes were searching around her face. Taking in everything he remembered about Hinata into his mind until he stared at her lips. Where the soft gentle voice spoke to him every day of his life.

"Why?" She whispers softly.

He didn't have an answer for that.

Hinata's eyes widened at the electricity between the two of them. Every touch she touches him was like a million fluttering butterflies under his skin. It was a feeling he cannot comprehend. The only other female had touched him was his team-mate, Tenten, and that was not even close to being affectionate. It was more like a taijutsu hit from her. But with Hinata, it was like tingling static effect on his skin. Something he cannot explain. Nobody has told him what those feelings are about.

A million unspoken words floated between them as they stared into each others' eyes.

_What are you doing to me, Hinata?_ He asked himself.

_Why am I feeling this way, Neji-nii?_ She asked herself.

With every ounce of energy and power, Neji turned away and started to get up. "Gomen, Hinata-sama."

Hinata felt something break. And it was for sure as hell not her hot water bottle, but something more fragile than that.

"I-ie, Nii-san," she murmured back. Her head dropped down. Hiding her blushing face from him, Hinata's long beautiful hair covered the sides of her face.

Hinata couldn't help it but wonder. _What will happen if he had stayed much longer?_

Looking at Neji's back as he left the room, Hinata buried her face in her pillows and felt extreme ache in her heart that seared all through her body and soul.

_What happened?_ She asked herself. Suddenly feeling a piercing pain scorching her insides.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What happened?_ Neji asked himself. Leaning against the pillar which was just outside Hinata's room, Neji was thinking. Hard. _What happened if I'd stayed much longer? _

Neji knew he don't have the answer and sighed to himself. Taking a last look at Hinata's room door, Neji walked away with a heavy heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What the hell happened??_ Hanabi looked surprised when she saw Neji's expression when he came out of Hinata's room.

Hanabi was about to turn around the corner when she saw Neji coming out of Hinata's room looking…..devastated??

After Neji left, Hanabi went to her sister's door and peeked through the shouji screen….

**-TBC- **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Finally I've gotten this one done….yeah, I know I was late updating it, but NejiHina was tough to do….I had an idea for this couple until I read another fic which was soooooo bloody similar to what I had, so I changed it again….I don't want people to accuse me of plagiarism, and I wanted it to be originally mine. And so, staying true to my principles (which is 'not too cliché'), this coupling is going to be different, if not more, slightly then…..but wat can you expect when there are hundreds of thousands of writers with very similar idea??? **

**Anyways, the progress between this two will be slower than the others…..well, looking at how impassive Neji is, he's probably more stoic than Gaara & Sasuke put together!! We've seen Gaara's soft side…..hell….even Sasuke smiling (before the whole clan got wiped out) but I've never really seen Neji softened (dun include the time when he first met Hinata, tat doesn't count….he's too freakin' young!! But cute….nonetheless) **

**So, people!! Tell me wat u think ya?? **

**Kaguya-kiut ou! **


	3. The Hyuuga Stud

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Naruto...wished I had...**

**A/N: Thanx LadyBardock for your review and advice!! Truly appreciated it! You're just so awesome!! And I'd like to thank:**

**TONI, Hinata Lovers, demondancer, Sarah, disneyrulz23, Hajnalmadar, yinyanglover, SunsetGlory, Michelle, Jade-Kilon (glomps back!), Kichou, xInnerxTem, faithful19 & salote (see…I've updated!)**

**Systematica aka Sun-chan…..this chappie is dedicated to you!!**

**Warning: Bad and terrible grammar & Hanabi's pervertedness…..enuff said!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_**What the hell happened?? **__Hanabi looked surprised when she saw Neji's expression when he came out of Hinata's room. _

_Hanabi was about to turn around the corner when she saw Neji coming out of Hinata's room looking…..devastated?? _

_After Neji left, Hanabi went to her sister's door and peeked through the shouji screen…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 3: THE HYUUGA STUD**

His footsteps were getting urgent. Turning to his right, he could see her door. Smirking to himself, he took steps forward and pushed open the door.

"You're late," her voice was deep, husky and sultry.

He frowned at her.

She smirked back.

"You're drunk."

Her brown eyes glared at him. "Ha…ha…very funny, Hiashi. Now, I've compiled what you've requested."

Hiashi took a seat in front of her. "Well, it is known throughout the Five Countries about your affinity for sake, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade cocked her eyebrows up and smirked. "It's a closed-door meeting, Hiashi. There's no need for such formality."

Hiashi looked at her. His pale pearly eyes looked at the scroll before him.

"Is this all?" He asked, unrolling the scroll.

"Hn."

"That's hardly accommodating, Tsunade-sama."

"You gave me very limited information and choice, Hiashi. If you want to blame somebody, blame yourself."

"The Honourable Haruno Sakura of the Estimable Haruno Clan??" Hiashi's eyebrow twitched as he remembered the pink-haired girl who was a friend to his daughter. And of course he remembered _her_ mother. Hiashi trembled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes upward. "She'd like to consider her family……clannish."

_I wouldn't be surprised._ Hiashi said to himself, remembering how clingy and annoying Sakura's mother, Haruno Rosa was. Coincidently, Haruno Rosa was his obsessive fangirl in their youth. Hiashi shudders in fear. _Poor Neji, if Rosa's daughter is his fangirl, it'll be so ironically dramatic._

"The Honourable Yamanaka Ino of the Revered Yamanaka Clan??" His eyebrows raised another notch. Hiashi was basically twitching like mad now, recognizing the picture that comes with the name. Blonde and blue-eyed, Ino is the exact replica of her equally beautiful and vivacious Konoha's Number 1 Gossipper, Yamanaka Hanako.

_Another fangirl during my youth. Why is this all coming back to me like a nightmare? But, thank Kami its not __**my**__ nightmare anymore! _Hiashi grinned. Thinking how his nephew is going to fare from all this attention.

Tsunade was pouring herself another cup of sake as Hiashi looked through the list. Wondering why was Hiashi looking rather amused at the list. A few minutes ago, he was like a twitching fish out of water. But now, he's like a pretty much satisfied Cheshire cat with a huge grin on his face.

"I cannot believe that there aren't that many young women from great noble families left. They have more sons than daughters."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, downing another cup of sake.

"I thought the Haruno girl was very much besotted with the Uchiha traitor?" Hiashi bemused, looking at the more names. "And the Yamanaka girl, I thought she was dating the Nara boy?"

Tsunade sighed and added, "Not anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since the rumour started."

"What rumour?"

Tsunade blushed slightly.

Hiashi's stoic gaze met her blushing ones.

_I hope that its only sake giving her __**those**__ effects._ Hiashi thought to himself, noticing the evident blush on the Hokage's cheeks.

"Err…well…..you see Hiashi, some months ago, I sent Neji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Shino on a mission."

"And?"

"_And_…..the girls thought it would be fun to play a game of 'truth or dare'," Tsunade paused.

Hiashi sweat dropped. Knowing Tsunade will drop another bomb by the look on her face.

"And?"

"And…..it so happens that one of the challenge was to sneak peak at your nephew……bathing."

Hiashi froze.

"My feelings exactly!" Tsunade almost laughed out loud when she noticed how much the head of the Hyuuga clan blanched as if all his blood had drained. "And now, he's known as 'the Hyuuga Stud'! I think you ought to be proud of your nephew, Hiashi!"

Like a black cloud over his head, Hiashi couldn't believe he was hearing this. Of all the meandering scandals and rumours, this has amount the worst he has ever heard! This would certainly get out of hand.

Girls peeping on his nephew bathing.

His only nephew.

His twin brother's son……only child.

The Hyuuga Clan's Prodigy.

"_Aaaand?_" His voice was hoarse…..and deep. Fighting for the words to come out. What else could get any worst??

Tsunade looked at the poor man and sighed, "The girls were….uhh….you can say…were very pleased at how…..well…uhh….endowed your nephew is, Hiashi." She cackled in short laughter. "They were estimating him to be at least eight point five inches long….._before_ erection. And I called that, very _very_ well endowed. I'm sure he'll make any woman happy." She chuckled at Hiashi's reaction.

Hiashi felt a ton of bricks fell on his head.

Now the girls had even measured his nephew!! For once Hiashi was glad that he had daughters.

_Hizashi…..I hoped you're pleased with your son's…..physical achievement…..because it is not amusing to me!!_ Hiashi sighed, having a feeling that his twin was roaring with laughter up there in heaven.

Hiashi's late twin brother, Hizashi was always the happy-go-lucky one and if he was still alive, he would be laughing out loud and playing jokes about. Hiashi was always the serious one, and victim to Hizashi's pranks.

"That….is…..," Hiashi gulped nervously.

"Well, I can understand your predicament now that the rumours spread around Konoha at how…err….virile of a stud your nephew….makes and it has now been the talks of the village, Hiashi." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It also give a boost to the Hyuuga clan at how 'virile' or 'studded' Hyuuga men are that women now are paying attention to the Hyuuga males."

Hiashi felt glued to the chair and was still twitching while Tsunade was teasing him mercilessly.

"I am not surprised considering how 'virile' and 'studded' Hyuuga men are, considering the rumours circulated were…..true and also…..you wouldn't believe the reports I have been receiving on sexual harassment."

Hiashi sweat dropped. Feeling utterly speechless and embarrassed.

"What?" Hiashi looked up at her.

Tsunade was roaring with laughter. "Sexual harassment complaints were filed by Hyuuga _men_, Hiashi! Complaints on women harassing them! Now, don't you think that is hilarious?"

"Hyuugas are not known to be completely direct to the point in such circumstances, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade frowned at him while still holding her bottle of sake.

"Now, what did I say about being informal with one another in private, Hiashi?"

Now, it was Hiashi's turn to smirk. "You're older than me, Tsunade-sama. And it is also my duty to respect those who are older. If not, you're my senpai." He said as he got up from his chair.

Tsunade's amber eyes glared at him.

"Thank you very much for the list," Hiashi paused. "I will look into it further with Hinata and her opinion on this matter."

Tsunade was glaring hard at the Hyuuga head and then snorted. "How is Hinata doing?"

"She is doing fine."

"You did not do anything to find somebody for her yet?"

"There is no…..hurry."

"I thought you can't wait to have grandchildren?"

Hiashi twitched again. He didn't know why in heaven's name did he confide in this drunkard of a Hokage, but he felt a brief moment of regret fleeting before him when he first approached her in regards to matchmaking his nephew.

"Why don't you just go and have your drink and stopped bothering me?"

"Why should I?" Tsunade smirked. "Seeing you all worked up and getting you annoyed seemed to me a new past time I should indulged myself in."

Hiashi rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation, blaming himself for asking her opinion at all.

"You're very irritating, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, but you're very interesting, Hiashi-kun," Tsunade replied seductively as she winked at him. "I wonder how about you."

Hiashi twitched again. Only Kami knows how many times he had to twitch today compared to all the years in his life. All thanks to the sake-loving Godaime Hokage sitting before him……looking like a happily sedated cat that just had a bowl of cream.

"About me what?" Hiashi was controlling his twitching.

Tsunade just had to smile. "Are you as studly as your nephew?"

Hiashi sweat dropped.

"Good day to you, Hokage-sama!!" Hiashi quickly left the Hokage's office with Tsunade roaring with laughter as he slammed the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hyuuga Complex: Main House**

"Hey, Nee-chan! You alright?" Hanabi ran to her sister's side, obviously worried about her older sister.

"I'm…..alright, Hanabi-chan," Hinata smiled weakly at her sister.

Hanabi grimaced. "It's that time of the month, ne?"

Hinata could not talk but nodded her head weakly.

"Are you crying, Nee-chan?"

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi snuggled up against her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist. Hinata felt more comfortable with Hanabi in her arms and cradled the little girl, absorbing all the body heat she could get. At the same time, feeling a little bit emotional, thinking of the times when their mother cradled her in her arms when she was little.

"You know Hanabi-chan," Hinata paused. "Kaa-chan used to snuggle against me like this when she had you."

"Heh??"

Hinata sighed. "She would always tell me when you would kick her in the stomach and I get to feel you kicking her!" Hinata giggled, reminiscing back the times she shared with her mother when her mother was in term with Hanabi.

Hanabi's eyes started to water. Eventhough Hanabi was the stronger and tougher than her older sister, she was more high strung when it comes to their late mother. Hanabi has no memory whatsoever concerning their late mother and would always go to Hinata to seek maternal comfort. And because of that, Hanabi was more possessive of her sister and hates sharing. She could easily became jealous of anyone trying court her sister or even hitting on her. She was as dangerous as Neji when it comes to protecting Hinata.

"Ne, Nee-chan," Hanabi asked softly.

"Hai?"

"Do you like Neji-niisan?"

"Heh??"

"Eehhhh…..answer my question!!"

"Hanabi, you're very loud," Hinata murmured, tickling her sister.

"Nee-chan!!"

Hinata giggled. Knowing she can't escape from her sister's question, Hinata just had to answer her before Hanabi makes a scene, unknowingly how flustered she was when she answered the question.

"He's our cousin-brother, Hanabi, of course I do like him."

"You're running away from the question, Nee-chan," Hanabi retorted drily.

"What do you expect me to answer?"

"Mou….don't you _like_ him?"

"Of course I do! He's like a brother I never have."

"Okay, let me be more specific," Hanabi sighed. "Do. You. Love. Neji?"

"I think I did answer that question."

"Nope."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did, Hanabi-chan. And it's the same question as you asked me previously."

"Nope, Nee-chan." Hanabi shook her head. "Like and love are two different things. And I think Neji-niisan likes you more than you know. Its not hard to see that coz if you're not that overtly dense, I bet you can see that in his eyes. Heck….I always notice the way he looks at you and the way he stares at you."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Since when my imouto-chan knows all these things? Where did you learn them?" Hinata was blushing slightly at Hanabi's analysis over their cousin.

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock and pretended to snore.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." Hinata's tone was deadly serious.

**zzzzzZZZZZZZ** (Hanabi pretend-snoring)

Hinata still raised her one eyebrow. "You never snore in your sleep."

"But Neji-niisan does!" Hanabi retorted hotly. Realising her mistake, Hanabi went back and pretending to sleep-talk.

Hinata sighed and then shook her head resignedly.

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you in the morning," Hinata yawned, give her sister a kiss on the cheek. And knowing Hanabi is not yet asleep, she muttered drily, "And you're not going to escape from me without answering some of _my_ questions tomorrow, i-mou-to-chan."

_That's it. My life is officially dead. Tomorrow._ Hanabi dreaded the anticipation at the hands of her own sister's interrogation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next morning:**

Hinata was miffed.

Hanabi have again managed to elude her in the morning. Sneaking out early before dawn without her knowing it. Hinata only managed to sigh as she was preparing her father's morning tea.

Everyone in the kitchen noticed how miffed and irritated she was. Pursing and pouting her lips like a five-year old child, Hinata was awfully predictable. Since the frying pan episode, the head cook quietly hid all the frying pans whenever Hinata enters the kitchen everytime she has _that _look on her face.

Carrying the tray out of the kitchen, everyone exhaled in relief.

"Oh dear, those monthly cycle really makes Hinata-sama awfully terrifying!" Kikyou said in her shrilly voice.

"Whatever it is, poor Neji-sama would have to bear all the brunt, since he was appointed as her protector and guardian," Kamoku agreed while everyone else nodded their head in agreement, taking a sneak peak at their heiress bearing the tray laden with tea and snacks for her father. All of them shaking their heads and sighed wistfully at their future clan leader.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Otou-sama," Hinata's soft voice called to her father as she entered his office den.

"Hn." Hiashi put down a scroll and looked at his daughter who just entered the room with a tray laden with a hot pot of jasmine tea and some green tea flavoured mochi.

"Here's your green tea and less sweetened mochi, Otou-sama," Hinata laid the tray beside the table and poured her father a hot cup of green tea.

"Hn."

Hiashi tried to hide his disappointment but to no avail. He likes his mochi to be sweet. Covered in honey or sugared syrup. And all his desserts has to be sweet. But noooooooooo, because a certain nosy Hokage of _his_ village just had informed _his _daughter about _his_ health problems and was told to control _his_ diet and sugar intake.

_Blasted Hokage. Why she had to disrupt his normal activities?_ Hiashi muttered to himself. Now, all his food are either tasteless or bland and it was Hinata who looked into his food management.

As Hinata was serving her father, Hiashi looked at his daughter and said, "I have here a list of potential suitors for Neji, now, tell me what do you think?"

Hinata stared at her father with her mouth dropped open.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Hiding his amusement at his daughter's rather surprised expression.

"Ne…Neji…niisan's….suitors?" Her voice croaked, answering her father.

"I have already state that fact earlier on Hinata."

Hinata knelt before her father and received the scroll from him. Gulping nervously, Hinata sighed softly as she read the potential suitors. Her eyebrows went higher and another notch higher and as it gets towards the maximum notch, she looked at her father in surprise…..or rather……speechless.

"What do you think, Hinata?" He asked, taking a sip of his hot tea without looking at his daughter, but revel in secret at the thought that it bothered her a great deal.

"A…ano….Otou-sama….."

"Don't stutter."

"Ha…hai!" Hinata bowed apologetically. "I think…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, Neji-niisan," Hanabi began, swinging her feet as she was nibbling a dango off her stick, looking at her cousin trained.

"What is it Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked, lifting the heavy steel weights as his body was covered in sweat. Topless except for his linen training pants, Neji was definitely sexy looking. Hanabi wondered what was it about Neji that got the rest of the kunoichi's sighing after him when she went out for an ice-cream with Konohamaru.

But now she knows. She grins wickedly, taking note of Neji's perfect muscular body. Not too thin and not too bulky, and he had broad shoulders. That'll make her Nee-chan drool when she prepares to 'accidently' spill the beans about Neji's physique.

Going below the belt, Hanabi grinned even further.

_Yup…._ Hanabi nodded her head solemnly, she could definitely imagine her sister screaming in sheer pleasure on her first night! Hanabi giggled wickedly at the naughty perverted thoughts of Hinata and Neji when they get married and how they would spend the night together!

_Nee-chan would definitely need to shop for her trousseau. Everything silk, sheer and sexy!! Yeahh!! Hmmm…..I don't think Neji-niisan liked the idea of wearing men's thong….Urrgghh!!!_ Hanabi cringed and spat out her dango. Then, she re-think. _What if I sell pics of Neji-niisan in thong??? Oohhhh…..the dough I can get out of it!!_ Hanabi thought more wicked thoughts now.

Then, she tapped her finger on her chin. _How in hell am I going to get Neji-niisan to wear a thong?? Aarrgghhh!!!_ Hanabi clenched her head as if in pain.

She looked at her perfectly toned cousin and sighed.

_Ohhh…. I can't wait for their children to come! They will definitely make beautiful Hyuuga babies!! Hinata is born to give birth to broods of children!! And Neji of course, known throughout the whole Konoha kunoichis as the 'Hyuuga Stud' is most definitely as virile as Hinata as fertile!_ Hanabi giggled and was thinking what else could she do to get these two together. Her plan can never fail!!

"What do you think of Onee-chan?" Hanabi carefully asked her question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back, unknowingly that Hanabi was checking his ass.

"Well, nothing." Hanabi replied, looking utterly as innocent as she can but Neji detected something.

"What is it Hanabi-sama? Spill it out or do I have to kaiten you to get some answers?"

Hanabi arched her eyebrows. "Oh nothing, I just wondered if you have any girlfriends coz it seemed that there's some rumour running around about you, Neji-niisan."

"Hn?" He paused. "What rumour?"

"I don't know I should repeat it or not, but I find it rather…..how'd you say? Amusing?"

Neji rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation. Knowing well that trying to get some answers out from Hanabi was like trying to push an elephant into the refrigerator.

"What does it has to do with Hinata-sama?"

Hanabi smirked. "Well, of course it concerns Nee-chan since she cares dearly for you and I'm sure you wouldn't wanna see her hurt, ne, Nii-san?"

**Claanggg!!!**

Hanabi's pale eyes widened at the sight of Neji dropping the steel weights on the ground.

"WHAT?" Neji demanded. "How can it hurt Hinata-sama!" Neji was furious as he put his hands on Hanabi's small shoulders and shook the little girl.

Hanabi giggled silently to herself. Trying hard to stiffle her laughter.

"Uhmm….well…..it is rumoured among the kunoichis that you….you….err….labelled…as….as….. 'the Hyuuga Stud' and I….I….think you know what do….errr….they mean by….that, ne?" Hanabi grinning guitily as she pointed down Neji's crotch area.

Neji blushed crimson red and quickly turned around so that he won't have to see Hanabi's smirking at him. Right now, what Neji felt he need was slamming his head to the wall. A hard one that is. He can't believe the whole Konoha kunoichi were talking about his infamous appendage which he didn't know to be a curse or a blessing. But one thing he knows for sure is that, he'll make his future wife pretty much the happiest woman on earth.

He smirked at the idea. Hanabi was right for one thing. He _is_ a stud.

Hanabi ignored him as she bit into her dango and looked at him almost innocently.

"I just wanna know if you like her, baka," Hanabi muttered, wiping the dango's syrup from the side of her lips with her sleeve.

"Why does it concern you?"

"You know, being her protector-guardian probably has been making you lax in that department. We all know that Tou-sama is going to marry her off to some low-life sonofabitch that we don't know of and you'd think Nee-chan would be happy with that? And poor Nee-chan, all her life would just be a baby birthing machine to watever bastard Tou-sama chose to bed her." Hanabi paused for a moment. "Either willingly or not, Nee-chan would never submit ever so willingly to anybody, and we all know that, ne?"

Neji went rigid. The thought of some insignificant male taking his cousin by force just enraged him.

Hanabi smirked maliciously.

**Twissttt….**

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Hanabi yelled in pain as her ear was twisted painfully.

"Hyuuga Hanabi!" Hinata's voice was sharp and penetrating as she twisted her sister's ears. "What did I tell you before? And don't add more fuel to the fire where Neji-niisan is concerned."

Hinata was furious. She knows how devious her baby sister was and knowing exactly what to do whenever Hanabi gets into her plan of action. It almost took her the whole morning trying to locate her devious little sister, until she remembered Hanabi had a small tree house made for her just a little further in the Hyuuga owned forests. She observed Hanabi's activities until Hanabi sneaked into the kitchen, took a plateful of dango and skipped happily over to the Hyuuga training room quietly, with a hidden agenda that Hinata have a bad feeling about.

"Don't think I don't know where were you and what you were up to, Hanabi," Hinata let go of her sister's ear which was red and painful.

Hanabi glared at her sister. Tears threatened to spill. But before that, Hanabi jumped up and stood before her sister and yelled.

Hinata crossed her slender arms across her ample chest and closed her eyes as she listened to her sister ranting.

At the other side of the room, Neji just sweat dropped at the two sisters. I can't believe I'm directly related to them.

"Are you done?" Hinata asked, looking at her sister panting for breath.

Hanabi glared as she put both hands on her knees and tried to inhale as much oxygen as she could.

Hinata smiled. "It's a record, Hanabi-chan." She ruffled her sister's hair. "Now, go to the kitchen and have your proper breakfast. I made you your favourites, its not good to have dango so early in the morning."

Hanabi's eyes softened. And then, her lower lips trembled. She jumped on her sister and Hinata managed to catch the little girl as they both fell on the floor.

Hinata smiled softly as Hanabi's expression softened and cried into her sister's arms.

"Gomen-ne!! Nee-chan!! I called you names….and…and…..I was…so ang…ry at…at….you!! I don't wan…na be…mad at…you!! I have…said….I…I….hated you….bu….but I don't! I truly don't!!" Hanabi wailed.

"Sshhh," Hinata cooed softly, gently stroking her sister's head like a mother would do to comfort her child.

"I…I…have been so…mean to you Nee-chan!! Gomen-ne!! I didn't….mean to make…you angry….bu…but I wan….na you to….be happy!!"

"You know I am happy, Hanabi-chan." Hinata paled a little and was a bit embarrassed at what her sister was trying to do. "I'm happy to be with you, with Otou-sama and with Neji-niisan. Nothing else can make me more happier."

"I know," Hanabi wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I know you like Naruto-baka, but you know that is….is…..impossible!"

Hinata looked strangely disturbed. True. She knew she would never have a future with Naruto. Knowing how obstinate the Hyuuga Council was at choosing her future husband. Her fate was determined the moment she became the first-born. She knew there is no way out of it. To be heiress does not only mean power……but to be caged like the Branch Family. The only difference is that, her cage was a little larger than theirs. Hinata chuckled at the irony of things surrounded her, but she knew she must be strong, not only for her clan, but for her sister and cousin if she wants to change things.

"Hai, Hanabi-chan," Hinata agreed. "If I do not have a future with Naruto-kun, its alright. As long as the person I marry is willing to be by my side and be my equal, that is more than enough for me to save this family."

Hanabi looked up at her sister questioningly.

"Otou-sama had taken the first step by not marking you with the caged-seal, and even that gave much trouble to him," Hinata said, looking at her cousin and gave him her angelic smile. "And I will make sure no more Hyuuga children will be marked with such seal ever again."

Hanabi smiled weakly. "But you need someone to make you happy, Nee-chan."

"I am more than happy, Hanabi-chan." Hinata forced a smile. Neji knew that smile anywhere, it was one of Hinata's fake smile she uses when she forced herself to smile. And Neji hated it, it was not Hinata's usual sweet smile she shared with people she care, but only to the Hyuuga Council or whenever they meet her around the Hyuuga Compound.

"I know you're forcing it, Nee-chan and I think we have enough self-sacrifice in this family as it is. I don't wanna you to be sad anymore, Nee-chan!" Hanabi wailed. "And I'm sure Neji-niisan can make you…..happier! I know it!! I know the way he looks……at you Nee-chan!! I'm sure of it!!"

It was Neji's turn to blanch……and slowly turning……red.

_Oh shit….._ Neji muttered darkly to himself. He didn't think anybody would notice how he notices Hinata. But apparently, someone did and of all that someone, it had to be that little brat that gets on his nerves.

Now, two pairs of pale Hyuuga eyes were eyeing him…….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the training room, Hyuuga Hiashi was happily humming himself after he had a wonderful time eavesdropping on the children.

He walked into his bedchamber and turned towards his personal study. At a small corner was a prayer alter and had two name plaques with pictures decorated the rosewood alter.

"Aaahhh….Hizashi, I'm sure you're happy at Neji's choice, I know I would, but it will only take time for them to realise their true feelings, ne?" Hiashi said to the picture of his twin brother as he lighted a joss stick and placed it before the picture.

Then, he lighted another joss stick and placed it before another picture of a dark indigo haired woman with a beautiful shy smile. Hiashi gazed lovingly into the picture and said softly, "My beloved, she is truly your daughter." Then he frowned a little. "And I think I ought to send Hanabi to prepatory lessons, I just don't know where she gets her language. I swear, it must be from your brothers," Hiashi looked slightly irritated, thinking about his estranged brother in-laws.

Hiashi sighed and he stood up, opening the small window, he closed his eyes as he could feel a soft windy breeze gently caresses his slightly withered cheeks. And he swore he could hear a gentle feminine giggle floating in the winds.

**-TBC-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I'm sure everyone wants to see Neji wearing thongs, but not right now….hehehehehee…..I think I'm going to keep the pervertedness as low levels for now…..until the next time……and sorry for the lousy grammar…..I was in a rush to get this done….**


End file.
